


【露中/R】RPG·小红帽副本

by jieyuanyang



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jieyuanyang/pseuds/jieyuanyang
Summary: 王耀梦入有♂趣的角色扮演游戏预警：BJ，很正经的dirty talk，中出
Relationships: China/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 92





	【露中/R】RPG·小红帽副本

风吹来甜蜜的花香，淡金色光圈缓缓从脚下的金色圆球上升起，向湛蓝的天空飘去。王耀轻轻踩了踩金球，柔软的力道将他的脚弹回，金球也轻轻晃动起来，活像一大块Q弹的芒果果冻。

眼前忽然闪现一块幽蓝色的提示：

> 节日特殊副本已开启，请选择
> 
> 在线模式/故事模式

“这是什么？VR游戏？”王耀笑道。他伸出手，在“故事模式”上戳了一下。

一朵胖鼓鼓的明黄色星星从王耀的指尖弹出，王耀下意识侧头避过，只见那颗星星穿过光壁，打着旋儿蹦蹦跳跳踏着淡金色光圈跑远了。

幽蓝色的文字如涟漪般散开， 转瞬间再次聚拢。王耀回头时，他的面前浮出新的提示：

> ——故事模式——
> 
> 请选择副本：
> 
> 《小红帽》
> 
> 《穿靴子的猫》
> 
> 《灰姑娘》
> 
> 《蓝胡子》
> 
> 《睡美人》

“《格林童话》题材的副本？好可爱，和这个游戏空间的造型很契合……对了，今天是儿童节。”王耀恍然，他随手点击第一个选项。

胖嘟嘟的星星从幽蓝色屏幕中一跃而出，闪电般跳向王耀。王耀急忙闪躲，那朵星星却陡然转向，表现出完全不符合可爱体型的狡黠敏捷，直挺挺撞在王耀的眉心。

白光占据王耀的全部视野，失重的感觉让他下意识闭上眼。不一会儿，王耀感到脚下的触感变得坚硬。

耳边传来柴火噼啪声，王耀睁开双眼。

他身处一幢古旧的小木屋中，柴火在壁炉中燃烧，散发怡人的温暖，与玻璃窗外的世界截然不同——那里银装素裹，看起来寒冷极了。

从玻璃窗的倒影里，王耀看到了自己。他迟疑着伸手向头顶摸索。

指尖触到毛茸茸的东西。

耳朵。

毛茸茸的耳朵。

一对毛茸茸的狼的耳朵。

随着主人剧烈波动的心情，它在头顶耀武扬威地晃了晃。

王耀急忙扭头，果然看到尾椎处垂下一条蓬松的狼尾。尾巴摇了摇，顺着王耀的心意，跳到王耀的手中。王耀忍不住撸了两下，对它的手感十分满意。

“原来我需要扮演狼外婆。”王耀很快接受了这个设定，饶有兴趣地自言自语。

话音刚落，眼前出现幽蓝色提示：

> 故事模式·小红帽副本 已开启
> 
> 本副本分为两阶段：剧本演绎 与 自由演绎
> 
> 在剧本演绎部分，您需要按照提示说出台词。
> 
> 剧本演绎 开始

小木屋的门被叩响了。

王耀眼前飘起台词提示：

> 小红帽：奶奶，我是小红帽，我来看你了。
> 
> 狼外婆：进来吧，我的小可爱。

小红帽在门外说着台词，寒风模糊了她的声音。王耀说出狼外婆的台词，他在脑海中勾勒出戴着小红帽的可爱少女，满怀期待地看着木门。

下一秒，王耀的笑容凝固了。

这和我想象得完、全、不一样。王耀想。

“小红帽”走到王耀面前，王耀被迫抬起头，才勉强与他对视。小红帽的扮演者竟是一位身材高大的斯拉夫年青人。

淡金短发的青年垂头看着“狼外婆”头顶抖来抖去的狼耳朵，露出不易察觉的微笑：“我的围巾要摆到哪里？”

看着眼前的提示词，王耀嘴角抽了一下：“丢到火里去，你再也用不着了。”

青年慢条斯理地解下围巾，随手丢入壁炉中。

“我的上衣丢到哪里去？”他又问。

“扔到火里去。”王耀说。他张嘴，试图说出别的话，可惜被一股不知名的力量完全控制住。

王耀在脑海中拼命大喊，试图退出游戏，然而无人理会。

这个游戏是不是有问题？

王耀已经来不及细想——

青年一颗颗解开衬衫扣子，露出结实宽阔的胸膛。他脱下衬衫，发达的背肌若隐若现，又被鲜红的斗篷遮住。

这不是一个童话风格的副本吗？怎么发展方向不太对！王耀在心中尖叫。

“裙子丢到哪里？”小红帽意味深长地看着狼外婆。

“火里。”王耀勉强并礼貌地微笑。

青年伸手解开皮带，脱下裤子，扔向火焰。漂亮的肌肉随着动作舒张，在火光下闪闪发光。王耀呼吸一窒，脸微微发红，急忙侧头，心中默念非礼勿视非礼勿视。

然而剧本写得十分详细，狼外婆要求小红帽一件一件脱下衣服，完全赤裸地站在狼外婆面前。

狼外婆已经完全僵住，然而与他紧闭的双眼截然不同，耳朵和尾巴都在精神抖擞地轻颤着。

青年忍不住笑出声，他继续念台词。

> “奶奶，你的毛好多啊。”
> 
> “我的小可爱，毛多才保暖。”

对啊对啊，你快把衣服穿上啊！

> “奶奶，你的肩膀好大。”
> 
> “我的小可爱，肩膀大方便抗木柴。”

小红帽的肩膀才大呢，一拳能打死两个我吧？

> “奶奶，你的指甲好长。”
> 
> “我的小可爱，指甲长抓痒才过瘾。”

过瘾？这是什么该死的台词，脱离游戏后一定要投诉！

> “奶奶，你的牙齿好大。”
> 
> “我的小可爱，牙齿大才方便吃你。”

吃？什么吃？嗯？？？

下一秒，幽蓝色提示出现在眼前。

> 剧本演绎 已完成
> 
> 您即将进入自由演绎部分，在这一阶段，您可以自由演出，不受限制。
> 
> 自由演绎 开始

青年文质彬彬地向搭档问好：“晚上好，我是伊万·布拉金斯基。请问您是？”

“呃……王耀。”

说出姓名的后一秒，王耀被裸体青年按在木床上，利落地剥掉了裤子。

一切发生得猝不及防。

——好吧，当那些该死的台词出现时，就应该想到这种发展的。

左手撑在身后，痉挛着，轻颤着。王耀忍不住用右手背贴向脸颊，果不其然感到了清晰的热度，远超他的预期。王耀不愿想象自己的脸颊此刻有多红。

而更红的东西就在他双腿之间。

哦，当然不是指王耀大腿内侧柔嫩的肌肤，虽然它经受一双手的蹂躏，已经从莹白变成漂亮的浅粉色。

一条鲜红的斗篷在地上披散，如同过分成熟而迸裂的浆果，又如流溢扩散的迷药。浓稠的迷药向王耀流去，在他面前隆起，在他双腿之间蠕动着。

温热的口腔包裹着王耀的阴茎，轻易撩起体内的欲望。王耀的手从脸颊滑落，在空气中无力地抽动了一下，落在红斗篷上。

宽大的斗篷遮住了伊万的身形。垂头时只能看到一丝散乱的淡金发，一切都是未知，连自己敏感的要害也在未知之中，王耀被陌生人完全掌握着，浑身都因为紧张和欲望而紧绷。

紧张无疑令触觉更加敏感了，王耀清晰地感到，灵活的舌头顺着茎身鼓起的血管上下滑动，时轻时重，毫无规律。

触觉让想象愈发靡乱，王耀心跳急促，汗水从他的鼻尖渗出。

在一次较重的吮吸之下，快感如闪电骤然袭击尾椎，王耀右手攥皱了斗篷。他的左手指尖深深掐入床沿，肘部剧烈地颤动了一下。

王耀下意识合拢大腿，却被不容抗拒地分开。

一只手惩罚似的加大了揉捏的力度，为浅粉色的大腿内侧肌肤染上绯色的迷乱花朵。

对于一向使用粗浅技巧自慰的年轻人来说，这实在过分刺激。

“呜……嗯……”

快感迅速累积，很快濒临极限。王耀呼吸粗重，右手克制不住按住伊万的脑袋向自己胯下送，贪图更多的销魂。伊万在阴茎头部重重吸吮，王耀眼前一白，大声呻吟着射了出来。

伊万将精液吐在掌心，送到它的主人面前。

“很浓嘛。”伊万笑道。

他的外貌和身材完美如神祇，单膝跪地微仰起头，神情坦然，笑容纯净，唯独脸颊上有几滴飞溅的白浊，薄唇被摩擦成暧昧的嫣红，唇角的乳白块因此更加刺眼。

纯洁与色欲碰撞出一股触目惊心的色情感，让王耀几乎瞬间魂魄出窍。

白浊滴沥在王耀的腿上，很快向他赤裸的双腿间滑落，顺着粉色的腿缝滑向小腿。王耀不自在地收拢双腿，试图止住白浊下滑，然而这只是让白浊滑落得更加迅速。

它们一部分在王耀的腿缝里鼓出暧昧的液面，更多的，顺着王耀微蜷的脚趾滴落在地。

啪嗒——

那响声细微却如有千钧，伊万的喉结滚动了一下，他伸手捉住王耀的脚踝。精致的脚踝就像小鸽子一样温驯，微微颤抖着。伊万的视线落在粗糙的木床上，不太满意地皱眉。

伊万用手截住王耀脚踝上流淌的白浊，在王耀小腿内侧抹开，感受肌肤滑腻的触感。

伊万的指腹勾勒王耀小腿的优美线条，缓缓上滑，最终停在腿弯中。他起身，将及地红斗篷解下，铺在木床上。

随着伊万的动作，他硬挺的阴茎落在王耀眼中，王耀脸色一白，并紧双腿迅速向墙根移动。

伊万一只手将试图溜走的小鸽子擒住。他向王耀露出纯净无害的微笑，将王耀按倒在红斗篷上。

“能不能别……”王耀视线乱飘，勉强地露出微笑。

“别什么？”伊万问。他三两下将王耀剥得精光。

王耀赤躶的肌肤在炉火中莹润生光，黑色的发在洁白的脊背上蜿蜒，白与黑之下是炽红，牢牢攫住伊万的视野。伊万的大脑被剧烈沸腾的岩浆占据了，在鲜红的岩浆中无生灵幸存，唯有纯白的昼与纯黑的夜同时在岩浆上飘浮。

伊万的呼吸变得轻柔极了，他说：“红色很适合你。”

伊万的手和膝撑在王耀身边，如同巨大的牢笼将王耀困束。伊万居高临下地看着王耀，他的目光越发炽热，落在王耀的身上。那股侵略感如有实质，令王耀轻微战栗。

王耀不自在地侧过头，长在尾椎处的狼尾巴顺从主人的心意，跳起来意图掩住身体，半途却落入陌生的大手里。

“等等——！”王耀起身试图捞回尾巴，他的手推在伊万的胸膛上，隆起的胸肌结实而富有弹性，手感极佳，令王耀十分羡慕。

在王耀走神的瞬间，伊万的手捏了捏毛茸茸的狼尾巴，一股奇特的酥麻顺着尾巴蔓延向尾椎，王耀腰一软跌回红斗篷里。

“不，别……”王耀小声说。

“这么敏感？”伊万双眼闪亮，看上去跃跃欲试。他的手在王耀的尾巴上来回抚摸，王耀咬紧牙关，然而无济于事。尾椎的酥麻感如潮水绵延，让王耀浑身酥软，眼眶泛红。

当那只火热的手在尾根处揉捏时，王耀抑制不住地呻吟出声，身前的阴茎颤巍巍立了起来。

“只揉你的尾巴根，你会不会射出来？”伊万的眼中充满好奇和不怀好意的探索欲。

王耀用小臂遮住眼睛，拒绝回答。黑色的发滑落，露出他鲜红欲滴的耳朵。另一对狼耳朵在王耀头顶轻轻摇晃。

伊万看得有趣，他用手指慢条斯理地梳理狼尾巴，侧头想了想，眼睛忽然一亮。

“张开嘴。”伊万说。他的声音极有磁性，因为某些原因，此刻有些低哑，像是被濡湿的天鹅绒。

伊万低声诱哄几句，王耀犹豫着张嘴，立刻被塞了一嘴毛茸茸。王耀握住伊万的小臂，瞠目结舌。

——伊万捏着狼尾巴尖，塞到了王耀的嘴里。

“含好。把你的尾巴舔湿，小狼崽。”伊万说。王耀挣扎无果，粗糙的狼毛刮擦他柔嫩的喉咙，刺激出更多唾液，狼尾巴的末端很快湿透了，深色顺着唇角向下蔓延。

伊万抽出尾巴，俯身亲吻王耀的唇角，又深深吻住他。王耀喉咙中逸出一道颤音，被搅碎在唇舌间。

两人侧身躺在红斗篷上，四肢交缠。

王耀感觉浑身酣畅而舒适，像飘浮在云端，当身后的小口被异物闯入时，他只是轻哼一声，就再次沉醉在接吻的美妙感觉中。

两根手指在幽径翻搅，鸽子扑扇翅膀乱窜，化作漫天绒羽，飘摇摇散落在柔软的红色土壤中。

随后又有异物试探着进入，它有些凉，湿乎乎的，毛茸茸的，在敏感的内壁擦出一阵异样的瘙痒。

“伊万——！”王耀不可置信地睁大双眼，伸手探向尾椎。

伊万在王耀的下巴上啄吻，捉住他的手，指引他探索自己的尾巴尖。

“平时用尾巴玩自己吗？”伊万低笑，气息扑在王耀的脖颈上。

“没有！”王耀奋力抽回手，他的抗议被淹没在又一个深吻中。狼尾巴不断在后穴捣乱，又刺又痒，在敏感区揉捣时愈发要命。王耀被自己的尾巴开拓后穴，羞得眼眶都要涌出泪来。

伊万在王耀的锁骨上舔舐，留下道道晶莹。

尾巴进入得更深，干燥的狼毛在入口摩擦，又舒爽又难过，和身体深处的瘙痒里应外合，逼得王耀绷紧脚趾，咬住下唇，神情难堪。

“呜——！”呻吟从唇缝间逸出。内壁剧烈抽搐，一股液体冲刷在伊万的手指上。

紧致绝妙的触感跳上手指亿万神经末梢，潮水般冲刷大脑。

伊万喉结一滚，他的阴茎剧烈地弹动了一下。

伊万抽出三根湿漉漉的手指，和湿得一塌糊涂的狼尾巴。一滴透明的液体从尾巴尖滴落在王耀小腹上。

“你流水了。”伊万直白陈述。王耀恼羞成怒，试图回以膝击，被伊万轻易捏住膝盖骨。

伊万顺手将王耀的腿环在自己腰间，蓄势待发的硬挺挤入王耀的臀缝中，丰满的两团软肉出现恐怖的变形。

硬物向前推进，和尾椎处的尾巴根打了个招呼。前液沾湿尾根的绒毛，王耀打了个寒颤。

“不，不要……”王耀想逃走，却被一只大手掐住腰，动弹不得。烫得惊人的硬物闯入泥泞的小口，撑开柔嫩紧致的内壁。

“呜……啊——！”

异物进入缓慢，沉重，似乎永无止境。即使王耀的阴茎被精细照顾，他依然难受极了。王耀的指尖掐入伊万的脊背。

“奶奶，你的指甲好长。”伊万在王耀耳边说。

“不好意思——”王耀下意识道歉，随即一记硬顶让他呻吟出声。王耀又羞又怒，伸出狼爪子在伊万背上重重抓了一把。

伊万倒抽一口气，笑出声：“你好可爱。”

那根要命的东西强硬地挤开软肉，在蹭过某个位置时，王耀的呼吸忽然变得急促，狼耳朵在黑发中摇动。

伊万抽出阴茎，又重重蹭向那里，果然受到热情的反馈。

“啊……啊……”呻吟声从王耀体内流淌而出。

阴茎慢慢抽出又狠狠挺入，次次碾过敏感区域，迅速又准确。它力图碾出琼汁蜜液，浇灌因情欲而焦灼的躯体。

内壁被蹂躏得更热更软，它雀跃兴奋，殷勤地包裹吮吸着硬物，用欲液回馈快感的源泉，让伊万的阴茎变得更加坚挺火热。

“伊万……啊啊……”王耀的呻吟被酿得越来越柔软撩人，狼耳愈发精神抖擞。伊万伸手拨弄了一下，王耀用手护住耳朵瞪了他一眼。

王耀此时脸颊粉红，双眸含水，眼刀也软得要命。伊万被瞪得浑身发热，他剥除王耀的防护，张口含住狼耳朵，虎牙在耳朵尖上轻轻研磨。

“唔……！”酥痒直冲头顶，王耀的双手不由自主收紧，环抱伊万脊背。健硕的肌肉在双臂间起伏，洋溢热烈的活力。

王耀的喉咙里吐出模糊的喘息。

热乎乎的舌头忽然舔上敏感的狼耳内侧，粗重的气息直扑鼓膜。搅动、吞咽的声音在大脑中炸开，湿热柔软的触感令人浮想联翩，然而浮想还没来得及成型，已经被热感烧灼直至粉碎。

吮吸啃咬啧啧有声，身下的鞭挞逐渐狂野失控。木床被摇晃得不断呻吟，红斗篷早就揉皱，一团狼藉。

“伊万，呜……好……”王耀断断续续地说。

伊万用舌头搅弄狼耳朵，说道：“你怎么不喊我小可爱？”

剧烈的羞耻感让王耀瞬间失声。生理性的泪水顺着他的眼角滑落，几乎同一瞬，一股热液从王耀身体深处涌出，浇在火热的硬挺上。

甬道剧烈收缩，伊万狠狠顶上王耀的敏感区，逼着王耀大声呻吟。

晶莹的汗液从脊背渗出，被篝火映成蜜色。柔韧的肌肤相厮磨，亲密又暧昧。伊万因兴奋而气喘，他用力将王耀的双腿分得更开，指节在王耀大腿内侧留下深深的红痕。

身体结合处逐渐出现淫靡的水声，煽情又撩人。如同向炉火倾倒香油，火焰轰然炸裂，一跃而起。那噼啪作响的声音，是木柴在火焰中燃烧，是木床在激烈动作中摇晃，还是躯体在抵死纠缠？

伊万快速又用力地抽插，将阴茎挺入得更深。硬物的每一处都被紧致柔韧的软肉吸吮，诱惑伊万去开拓和征服。

“伊万，啊！慢一点……啊啊……！”

汗水从身体各处渗出，王耀半长的黑发黏在漂亮的蝴蝶骨上，蜿蜒绞缠，像是某种莫名的图腾，象征欲望的图腾，那柔媚的曲线就是捕获猎物的欲望之网。

它的猎物就在网中咬牙喘息，似乎在挣扎，又似乎在沉沦，恨不得将魂魄顶入活色生香的肉体中。

那张网被顶撞，层层波浪冲击堆叠，最终剧烈地抽搐收紧。随着一声高昂的哀鸣，一道白浊从王耀的阴茎射出，有几滴飞到王耀的下颌上。伊万停住抽插的动作，享受绝妙的挤压吮吸，喉咙中吐出餍足的叹息。

王耀胸膛剧烈起伏，他的睫毛已经湿透，垂落在淡粉的脸颊上。射精的绝顶快感让王耀浑身慵懒，酥麻感在每一寸肌肤荡漾。

哪怕是一片鸽羽，哪怕是扑在锁骨的呼吸，都会令王耀战栗不止，遑论楔入深处的火热硬物。

在王耀懒洋洋的思绪归位之前，它忽然动了。仍在轻微抽搐的内壁立刻遭受急风骤雨般的征挞，快感绵长不休，源源不绝地冲刷王耀敏感的肌肤。

“伊万，啊……啊……”王耀的呻吟中逐渐带了哭腔，无辜又色情，令伊万亲吻的力道失控，在王耀的胸前和小腹上留下道道红痕。

伊万以疯狂的力道和速度抽插，他的眼前浮现道道白光，难以自抑地深深吻住王耀，阴茎剧烈跳动，大股精液奔涌而出，强劲地冲刷王耀敏感的内壁。

王耀发出一声呜咽，脚趾绷紧，半透明的液体从他软趴趴的阴茎顶端汩汩流出。在不应期里，王耀被伊万强行操射了。

射精持续了许久，直到王耀的小腹轻微鼓起。伊万蛰伏的阴茎依然埋在王耀的身体里，似乎打定主意要把自己的东西永远留在这个销魂地。

伊万亲吻王耀的狼耳朵：“承蒙招待，狼先生。”

完

承蒙惠顾，请称赞我的车技！

谢——谢——你——


End file.
